parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yes Man
Yes Man is a character in Kappa Mikey. He is Ozu's chimp-faced assistant and sidekick. Yes Man doesn't seem to do anything for the LilyMu show except agree with whatever decisions Ozu makes (meaning http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/yes-man) and possibly be the loud voice that shouts the show's name at the beginning of each LilyMu segment. He often speaks in short, loud, random phrases. Yes Man is the most exaggerated character in the sense of a cartoon as he usually pops up at various places of the screen to complete or punctuate a statement made by Ozu. According to "The Fugi-Kid," in 1982, he went under the name of Denim Boy; according to "Splashomon," he was apparently the "most popular kid in all of Japan" (perhaps only in his mind). He was also known as "Yes Boy" when he was younger as he would say yes to every question. He was a fan of Ozu even at this stage in his life as he preferred an Ozu doll for his birthday. He is the butt of physical comic violence, no matter where it comes from. However, he doesn't seem to mind it and, like Wile E. Coyote, he always reappears unscathed as if nothing happened. Whenever his pants are gone, he is consistently shown wearing boxers with Ozu faces on them. In "The Oni Express," it is revealed that he doesn't use the bathroom, though it has been mentioned elsewhere that he can. It is shown that he sleeps in a drawer under Ozu's bed. In "The Wizard of Ozu," Yes Man plays the part of the Wizard after he is revealed to be a normal human being and nothing but a fraud Ozu. Personality Yesman is a cheerful, childlike and blissfully innocent person, yet he shares his boss's sense of protocol. He is almost like an extension to Ozu's personality, and expressing his thoughts in ways Ozu can't express himself. Despite the fact that his position is considered a job, Yes Man is devoted to his boss to a personal level, and is willing to do almost anything to please him. He often places the well-being of Ozu and his possessions before his own (he has been known to starve himself, sleep in a hay stack, and work for peanuts) and expresses great misery when he displeases his employer. Yes Man is able to make up his own mind as shown in "Mitsuki Vanishes," where he decides to quit and is at first unmoving in this decision when Ozu asks for him back. He is a terrible actor, yet he has a secret wish to be in the spotlight himself, which he harbored since "Mikey Impossible." He is finally able to make that wish come true in "Live LilyMu," when he fills in for Gonard. He occasionally wishes that people cared more about what he thought, but he is usually shot down. Voice Jesse Adams is a stand-up comedian and comic actor working in the New York area. Trivia *According to animator Andrew Kaiko, Yes-Man's design was inspired from the sextuplets in Osomatsu. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kappa Mikey Characters Category:Vinnytovar